


A new, favourite sin...

by ThreeMagpies



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, First Meetings, Multi, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeMagpies/pseuds/ThreeMagpies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Revolution fic: Miles Matheson/Nora Clayton/Bass Monroe; Mention of characters and events from the show. The story is based on prompt #52 from the Orgy Armada’s fan fic all Ships challenge </p><p>Summary: Nora Clayton hunts bounties; it’s as simple a job description as she’s ever had. The Monroe Republic sets the bounties and she hunts them, catches them and swaps them for diamonds and gold – simple… She’s tough, smart, fights like a jungle cat, and always gets her man, woman or whatever – and the only down side is that she doesn’t get to blow much up. Still you never know; things change - and she’s about to meet two men who’ll change things forever…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoy this :) it's been such fun exploring different characters and relationships while basing them firmly in the Revo universe - working around canon to have a look at what might have happened...so a big thank you to jac and hayj!! what a lovely armada...
> 
> Oh, I don't own any part of Revolution but still love it!!

A new, favorite sin…

Otto’s Lounge, Philadelphia, 9 years after the blackout…

It was after midnight and the guitarist sitting in the corner of the room definitely needed another beer, or three… Nora Clayton winced, her ears cringing as he hit another bum chord... 

She glanced around the room, it looked like she was the only one it was bothering though. There were four tables going, almost a full house. It was poker and blackjack tonight and the assembled players, a mix of off-duty militia officers, well off traders, civilian business types and a few hard eyed pro gamblers were sat heads down, hunched over their cards, table centre pots glinting with poker chips, diamonds and little gold and silver chits. There was an underlying but subdued hum of bets, calls…and probably no one but her was listening to the poor guy anyway. 

She sighed as she bombed out yet again, shit, should have been paying attention, Clayton. She pushed her cards in and signaled to the bank that she was out for the count… 

She gathered up her stuff and scraped back her chair, nodding good riddance to the other players. One guy nodded back but the others ignored her, she shrugged – they were all luckier than her tonight fuck em, she was lucky to make it out with her clothes… Time for another drink and then maybe some sleep - unless something better came along of course. She had another look around, there wasn’t one guy here she felt like wasting her time with… she shrugged again, after her losses tonight, she needed to get out and back to work tomorrow anyway, hunting rebel bounty ass for the Monroe Republic…

She slung her jacket over her shoulder, loving the feel of the heavy, brown leather; glad she hadn’t succumbed to temptation and thrown it in the ring when she ran out of diamonds… It was a good one, bought with her last big catch - one of General Matheson’s own men gone feral. He’d had a neat tattoo of the rebel stars and stripes along his shoulder blade, she’d seen it when she slapped handcuffs on him while he was going down on her… Her lips twisted in a smirk, he’d nearly blown his load when she did that – thought it was part of the game at first. Hell, she still felt a little bit bad about that considering it was the last bit of fun the guy ever had. She’d liked the tattoo though, except for the firing squad thing for wearing it of course… 

She wandered over to Pete at the bar, using her last gold chit on a whisky for the road and a sympathy beer for the guitarist…

Suddenly the door burst open and a gaggle of Militia cadet types wandered in from the street, loud, boisterous and ready for fun… She looked them over while Pete was serving them, just in case, but they were way too young to be interesting… She smiled off a few clumsy pick up lines and turned away, leaning back on the bar, watching Pete deliver the beer to the muso. 

The guy stopping playing when he saw the mug coming his way, then Pete said something and they both looked over at her, the guy smiling and raising the beer up in a thank you salute. He was a bit long in the tooth for her taste, but still pretty cool for an old guy and he had a nice smile so she sent a smile back, lifting her own glass to him… 

Then he started playing something slow and sexy, and damn he was playing much, much better… maybe he just needed some appreciation? 

She made sure she was showing off her cleavage, giving him a little more motivation, swaying a little to the music, watching him play and enjoying her whisky, her dark eyes sparkling… She teased her hair out of it’s messy pony, the glossy, dark brown strands falling round her shoulders and down her back; flirting just a little, just for fun… 

Pete made his way back to the bar, gathering a couple of empty glasses on the way and stacking them in the dirties tray behind the bar; then he leaned over it towards her…’maybe I should have you stand around looking beautiful whenever he plays, Nora…’

She chuckled ‘he’s pretty good, now that he’s paying attention…’

The barman poured another shot of whiskey and pushed the glass towards her ‘He’s paying attention to you, darlin, and playin a whole heap better for it, so here you go, this one’s on the house for services rendered…’

‘Thanks, Pete,’ Nora was almost enjoying herself, maybe she’d stay a while longer. She looked around... the young militia guys were over in a corner, setting up a game of craps, and a couple of them had gone to the pool table, setting up a game. She was tempted to go over, nothing she liked more than shooting pool with fresh little fish…

Pete noticed where she was looking and grinned over at her ‘Now you leave them boys alone, Nora, you’ll wipe the floor with em and they’ll run away after a couple of drinks just like the last lot you rolled over…’

She made a face at him…’Spoilsport…’

Then the door opened again and two men strolled in, high ranking Militia by the looks, a third trailing behind, on guard? He stayed at the door while the other two came in like they owned the place… Both of them tall and very nicely built, one dark haired, dark eyed, good looking and a little taller, the other with dirty blond curls and blue eyes that were gorgeous even at this distance… 

Nora licked her lips as she watched them because damn, they were worth looking at…

Then the young guys saw them and snapped to attention, one of the two at the pool table elbowing the other and making him miss his shot, his balls scattering wherever they liked over the green, his loud complaints fading away as he looked up and flew straight to attention, just like the others…

The two alpha males went over, said a few words and everyone relaxed, smiles and shoulder clapping all round…

She half turned a laughing face to Pete, keeping her eyes on the walking candy...’now that’s what I’ve been waiting for…’

Pete took a sharp breath in, and let it out, hissing through his teeth and shaking his head…’Shit, Nora, you’ll lose more than your shirt if you play games with them… don’t you know who they are?’

Nora kept looking at the two men, which wasn’t hard work as they were both very, very pretty. She couldn’t work out which one she liked best, it was like deciding between day and night; there were good things to be said about both. ‘I don’t care who they are, Pete, but I’m going to go find out…’ she took her elbows off the bar and drained her glass, slamming it down on the bar…

Pete frowned, leaning forward, voice a harsh whisper… ’Darlin, believe me you don’t want to go playin around with those two, you’ll end up getting fried in your own juices…’

She glanced back at him, one dark brow lifting… ‘Pete… you know me, I like it hot’ she slanted a look at the two lovelies, still talking to the boys who were hanging on every word like a football team round their coaches… ‘So who are they?’

He reached under the bar, bringing up a bottle of the precious single malt he kept for very, very special occasions then stretched up to the display shelf high up above the mirror, grunting a little with the effort, pulling down a couple of cut crystal tumblers… ‘Well, the blond one’s General Sebastian Monroe…’

Nora sucked in a breath then let it out, ‘Shit…’ a little smile started at the corners of her mouth…

‘And the other one’s General Miles Matheson…’ he finished polishing the glasses, placed them on a small tray with the bottle and looked at her, ‘that hot enough for you?’ 

Nora hesitated, torn between lustful interest and the caution she’d learned through years of handling things that could blow up in your face if you handled them even a teensy weensy bit wrong… She’d heard stories about Monroe and Matheson that made even her head spin…

She decided on caution, this time anyway, so she flashed Pete a thank you smile, pulling a silver chit out of her pocket as a tip, pressing it into his hand… Then she turned to go…

But she was too late… 

‘Sweetheart, you make this place look good… Where are you from and why haven’t we met you before?’ General Monroe was there, right in front of her; those incredible eyes gleaming down at her from that chiseled, classic face as he settled against the bar, one of his hands casually inching closer to her arm, the fingers sliding over the polished wood. He was tall, elegant, beautiful, and smelled of something woodsy and clean…

Nora found herself trying really hard to identify the scent, her mind darting off into panicky corners, looking for clues… sandalwood? Pine? herbs? Then she jumped… Miles Matheson had suddenly appeared on the other side of her, and she hadn’t heard him coming, shit, for a tall man he moved quietly, like a cat… 

He smiled down at her, tongue sliding out over well shaped lips, those dark, velvety eyes looking down into hers with an intensity that made her heart pound… He smelled of leather, metal and the same, woodsy smell as General Monroe, but with a hint of nice, male sweat as well. She liked that… she found herself caught in his gaze, not noticing his hand brushing a strand of hair away from her eyes until he’d already done it. She did notice his lips curving into a smile, and she saw how the creases in his cheeks gradually appeared as the smile widened - and that he had such strong stubble on his chin and cheeks she’d take a bet he had to shave twice a day…

Pete cleared his throat behind her, drawing the eyes of both men to him…

Nora jumped, left hanging somewhere in a haze of attraction, surrounded by alpha male testosterone, her hormones doing a fucking dance of joy, the brown velvet and crystal blue gazes doing wonderful things to her state of mind… 

Pete held his hands out like a showman…‘Welcome, Generals, welcome back to Otto’s, it’s been way too long since we had the pleasure…’ He poured a generous finger of the single malt into each tumbler, handing one to each man… ’Compliments of the house, from one of the last remaining bottles of single malt in Philadelphia and maybe the world…’ his wide smile belied the warning in his eyes as he shot a glance at Nora, slanting it towards the door, giving her an out…

Miles sniffed at the whiskey and his eyes narrowed in appreciation, ‘Thanks, Pete, but you said that last time and we finished the bottle…’ He leaned towards the small man, smiling but only half joking… ’Man, you’ve got to tell us who your supplier is…’

Pete shrugged and shuffled his feet, ‘it’d be more than my life’s worth to do that…’

Bass leaned in closer too… ‘I’m sure we can make it up to you…’

Nora found it hard to catch her breath with their tall, hard muscled bodies so close, one on each side of her and she wished she’d worn boots with higher heels, she felt small, vulnerable – and shit, Nora Clayton didn’t do vulnerable… maybe it was time to get out of here and go catch some nice, safe bounties…

She coughed to get Pete’s attention…’I’d better be heading off, Pete, I’ll see you next time, ok?’ She moved away, between them, brushing past the bristling warmth of the heavy uniform fabric, warm from their bodies underneath, their arm muscles strong and firm, chests broad, thighs brushing her hips…

All three men turned to look at her…

‘You’re leaving so soon?’ General Monroe made a disappointed face… then he looked over her head at General Matheson…’But we just got here…’

Miles Matheson lifted his glass and tossed it back…’Drink up, Bass…’ he said, offhandedly giving the President of the Republic an order, then he looked down at her, those deep brown eyes unreadable, licking his lips again to catch the last drops of the whisky…’it’s way too dangerous on the streets at night with these rebels still around, especially for a woman on her own…’ His lips curved… ‘What’s your name?’

She found herself answering, telling the truth before she realised it…’Nora, Nora Clayton…’

He put the glass back on the bar, without watching where it went; not taking his eyes off her…’the bounty hunter?’ his eyes gleamed… ‘It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Nora; you’ve done some valuable work for the Republic… I’m Miles’ he tipped his head towards the other man, ‘and that’s Bass…’ His lips curved in that cheek-creasing smile again and he took her arm, hooking it through his… ‘and I insist on us walking you home as a thank you for a job well done…’ 

She shook her head, although her insides were churning with a mixture of excitement and a delicious vertigo; in fact she was feeling a little dizzy, a little overwhelmed… His arm was hard under hers, thick and corded with muscle and she could feel the heat coming off his body like waves, rolling over her. She tried to get her arm back but it was like trying to move an iron bar… ‘Thank you, General… Miles, but it’s ok, I’ll be fine, really, I …’

Bass smiled down at her, taking her other arm…’It’s the least we can do for a hero of the Republic...’ 

They both looked at her, expectantly…

Nora gave in to the inevitable… who was she to say no to the two most powerful men in this part of the country; besides she didn’t want to, they were charming, good looking, and sexy as hell… She decided to go along for the ride… ’Thank you…’ she smiled up at each of them, ‘you’re very kind…’ she lost herself in that brown velvet gaze again then was caught by warm blues… and she laughed, feeling the world spin faster…

She took a last look around the bar, the gamblers were oblivious to everything but their game but the guitarist was looking over at them as he played… He lifted an eyebrow and she shrugged, smiling a farewell... 

He grinned back and kept going with his song… something about a horse with no name??

Miles noticed…’Hey, Bass, look who’s here…’

Bass looked over as well… ‘Well, I’ll be… I thought he’d retired, gone fishing or something… ‘ He turned back to the bar... ‘How the hell d’you get him to play for you Pete?’

Pete looked from one General to the other; then at Nora…’He likes my whisky, but he plays much better when she’s around…’

Miles grinned…’Don’t worry, most of the rumours are greatly exaggerated…’ the grin got wider and a little more wicked, ‘Bass and I don’t eat pretty girls…’ he bent down so his lips were close to her ear ‘Unless they ask us to...’

The whisper trickled into her ear in a sibilant rush and rippled its way down Nora’s spine to her clit, making her shiver as she turned to Pete, feeling a little breathless again…

’I’ll see you in a few days, ok Pete?’ Damn it her voice sounded breathless, girly… shit. She took a deep breath then looked up at the men on either side of her…’I’m heading out tomorrow, got a lead on a couple of rebel hotshots…’ 

Pete looked at her face and shook his head, a resigned grin flickering across his lips…’Ok… well, If you can’t be good, be careful, Nora’ he carefully gathered up the empty glasses, ‘I’ll see you when I see you…’ he glanced from one man to the other, a not quite warning in his eyes.

Miles grinned, ‘thanks for the drink, Pete, we’ll be back to finish another bottle sometime soon, ok?’

The older man nodded…’I’ll keep it warm…’

Nora felt lightheaded and a bit crazy, but fuck, she’d missed playing with fire, with things that went bang and she laughed again, starting towards the door, her arms through theirs, the two men matching their strides to her slightly shorter ones… ‘Let’s go, Generals…’

………………………………………

Outside, the night air was much cooler than in the bar; and there was a full moon shining up in the sky like the biggest lamp in the world. A jasmine scented breeze rustled and riffled through the hairs on her arms, and excitement made her belly liquid and her legs tremble as they started on the twenty minute or so walk to her place. 

Letting go of her arms once they were outside, both men were alert and quiet as they walked along next to her, their eyes searching the shadows; the guards - six of them - walking behind in a semi circle, keeping pace, doing their job…

Nora felt herself go on alert too, just because they were, she was scanning the darkened houses as they passed, hyper aware of sounds, jumping as a cat ran across the road in front of them, her startled gasp earning her a quick glance from all of them. The guards checked things out but looked away again quickly once they realised she was ok, although she felt Miles and Bass still looking at her, their gaze searing across her skin as they walked beside her through the quiet streets…Excitement pooled in her belly as they got closer to her place, and her pussy lips felt full, swollen, wet, her breasts tingled and her cheeks felt pink, blood rushing…

Nora owned a house, an old terrace in a quiet, pretty part of the city, with actual gas streetlights. There was a garden out back where she grew her own vegetables and fruit, paying one of the neighbours to come and look after it whenever she was away. She kept her horses in the Militia stables though; happy to pay the high rates they charged for the excellent care and feed provided there. She earned good money and liked to think she spent it wisely, on things that would last, things she valued…

They arrived at her street before she knew it. She pointed out her house, too breathless to speak… Miles turned to the guards, giving them a couple of quick hand signals that she couldn’t interpret. And when she looked around again the men had melted into the shadows of the trees, invisible from where she was standing... There was no sign of anyone else either on the streets at this time of night - the folks round here tended to keep sunlight hours, dawn to dusk.

She got to her front door, reaching into her pocket for the key, then fumbled at the lock, her fingers trembling, her hand shaking too much to aim properly. The little metal object dropped to the ground with a little chink… 

‘Here, let me…’ Miles bent and picked it up then unlocked the door, holding it open for her… Then he stood there, waiting? Bass at his side…

Nora looked from one to the other, neither of them saying a word, leaving it up to her? She felt the world tip on its edges, the breeze lift her hair, a shiver skitter down her spine… ‘Would you like to come in?’ She led the way, knowing they’d come, walking backwards and holding their eyes with hers, a smile curving her full lips…

Miles nodded, his eyes hot as they held hers… He came in first and Bass followed him in, shutting the door behind him, she heard the deadlock clicking shut… 

She struck a match and lit the oil lamp standing on the hall table, and suddenly they loomed over her, the two Generals, the most powerful men in her world… One dark, one light, their shadows dancing huge on the pale walls behind them, cast by the flickering lamplight. And somehow she wasn’t frightened at all; instead, her blood felt like it was fizzing through her veins and she was in a daze of expectation 

She led them through to her kitchen, getting some water and glasses, and a bottle of her own, ordinary whisky, then took them upstairs to the room she’d made secure, where she felt safe… Her big bed took up most of the centre of the room. It had had King written on the mattress when she found it and it was big, big enough even for the three of them, her breath hitched; three… She’d had to trade hard for sheets to fit it, but she’d got them, and blankets – she even had pillows… 

Miles looked around; his eyes checking the window, noting the blackout curtains she’d hung there, the gun safe by the door, her knife rack on the wall, and he nodded…approving, ‘nice…’

Bass ran a hand over the sheets…’nothing like good linen to sleep in…’

Nora put the glasses and other things down on the table in the corner, next to her cheval mirror, the lamp reflecting and sending little skittering lights around the room… She smiled at her reflection, at the two figures behind her, watching her, the heavy, male energy rolling off them like turbulence through the air; she could feel it on her skin almost like hands…. 

She turned to face them, pulling her tank off over her head in one movement and throwing it on the floor, undoing her bra, tossing that too, her hair a soft weight on her shoulders, strands falling over and playing lightly with her nipples, making them pebble… Her belly tightened, expectation and excitement making her so, so wet and ready, her clit pulsing inside her jeans, begging to come out and play…

Bass smiled…’You are one very beautiful woman, Nora…’ He shrugged out of his jacket, hanging it on one of the hooks behind the door, holding his hand out for Miles’ coat but not taking his eyes from her…

Miles was silent as he handed his jacket over to Bass, but his eyes were hot on her too, devouring her, his tongue flicking out over his bottom lip… 

Nora watched as the two men stripped out of the rest of their clothes, long habit having them fold, hang things up, place boots next to each other, pants in a tidy pile on a chair… and her fingers slid down, over her breasts, down further to her belt, undoing the buckle and the buttons underneath, reaching down to unbuckle her boots by feel, quickly slipping them off then shimmying out of her jeans and kicking them over towards the rest...

And then they were there… one either side of her, bare, beautiful…and she gasped as they bent to her in unison, lips and tongues flickering over her neck, down her shoulders, one nibbling at her breast, the other licking down her back, hands running down over her breasts, playing with her nipples, her belly, her ass, her pussy, her clit… their bodies solid, strong, inescapable, inevitable, Nora felt her eyes drifting shut, her body registering sensations that blew her mind… 

They seemed to work together on her, almost as though they knew where and how the other was going to touch her, where each hand was going, whose fingers were where… their hands skating over each others, accepting if they met, casually meeting, passing, moving onto another part of her…

She laughed, a gasping, startled sound… so many arms, hands, smooth muscled chests, so much warm skin surrounding her - smooth and hair roughened, strong legs enveloping hers… She laughed again… and there were two cocks; two shafts of soft velvet skin over hard, hot, heavy flesh, one pressing on either side of her, rubbing, stroking, demanding… She gasped; it was like she’d fallen into a wet dream… She reached down, taking one cock in each hand, her fingers circling, enfolding; holding the hard stems against the smooth flesh of her hips… heard murmured groans beside her, felt muscular hips flex, pushing the cocks into her hands…

She stroked, up and down, her thumbs sliding up over the ridges around the domed, smooth heads, the tips slick with their own juices, then down again, getting the feel of them… the two cocks the same, but different too… one a little longer, one slightly thicker, one head oval, the other rounded; both hard, delicious… 

She felt everything become more urgent, breath coming in shared panting gasps and moans, whispered suggestions, demands… until the three of them were moving with each other in a dance of lust and rising desire; skin pressing against skin, the scent of excitement rising up between them, flesh covered in sweat that rose up around them like mist, the sounds and slither of skin sliding against skin, murmurs from lips pressing and moving on…hands sliding over arms, shoulders, bellies, rounded ass cheeks…

Nora tipped her head back, giving them more access to her lips and Miles kissed her first, his lips warm, firm, his breath whisky scented… one of his big hands holding her chin up, the other stroking down her back, fingers spreading over her ass cheeks, sliding down between them, finding the soft wetness there, a finger slipping inside her, then another…

She felt Bass move around to the front of her, feeling his cock slide, reluctant…. out of her hand… Feeling him kissing his way down to her breasts, suckling at one, then the other, dropping to his knees in front of her, his hands moving down her sides, brushing past the hand holding Miles’ cock, slipping over the other man’s soft, hair nestled balls, round to cup her ass cheeks, spreading her out further for Miles’ hand, his knees gently pushing her legs further apart, opening her up wider, his lips and tongue tracing a path down over her belly to her pussy… and then he was sucking and licking her clit, his tongue meeting Miles fingers as they plunged into her from behind… 

Nora would have fallen then as the first orgasm hit her… her screams caught in Miles mouth as he kissed her… her hips writhing helplessly against the lips of the man between her legs, her knees buckling… 

Then she felt herself lifted, arms under her knees and back, a dark head above her…. Miles…. Then softness as he lay her on the bed, her arms back up above her head, her knees up over his shoulders…his hands spread beside her hips, and then, he was inside her, big, thick, hard, plunging in, stretching her out…

She squeezed her inner muscles holding him tight, feeling every thick, delicious inch as he drew himself out then pushed slowly back in, his eyes on hers…deep, dark pools, his lips open a little, his tongue flicking out as he pulled out again, then plunged back, hard and fast…. Making her gasp, her breath coming faster as she felt herself caught in the timeless, thundering rhythm of fucking, her heart pounding, breath catching as he found her sweet spot over and over…

With the part of her that was still able to focus she saw Bass, standing by the bed next to them, watching as Miles fucked her, his eyes fiery, sparking blue; his lips curved in a smile that made her think of pictures she’d seen of devils, of angels…beautiful, ecstatic…a naked, sculpted devil … his hand on his cock, stroking in a hard, slow rhythm… 

Miles surged inside her and held himself there for a long, long moment… his hands gripping the sheets, his knuckles white, looking down at her, his eyes intent, bottomless…’don’t want to go too soon, Nora, we’re just getting started…’ 

Then he pulled out of her, his cock still hard, she could feel it as he gently let her legs down, sliding up the bed until he was beside her, one of his hands stroking up over her belly, then her breasts as he moved up further. Then he lifted her until she was cushioned on his belly, his cock within reach of her hand…

She looked up at him, the broad chest rising above her to wide shoulders, his neck a strong column leading up to a firm chin, smiling lips…

And he was gazing down at her, his eyes intent, focused, shadowed in the light from the lamp… one hand stroking the hair away from her face, then stroking down to her breast…the other propping him up… 

She reached a hand out and ran her fingers along the hard length of his cock, gently squeezing, stroking, feeling her juices on him… then she turned to Bass, General Monroe, her eyes heavy, soft, welcoming, waiting for what he was going to do next… 

He slid to his knees in front of her, running his hands up over her calves, her knees, her thighs…smiling down at her, his fingers trailing down the sensitive skin on the insides of her thighs, his thumbs framing her clit, pushing the fleshy lips back… He bent over, looking up at her, blowing lightly over her exposed, sensitised clit…

She sucked in a breath… 

He grinned, his eyes brilliant blue, almost faceted, they seemed to catch the lamplight somehow, glowing… and keeping his eyes on hers he licked his lips then lowered them to her clit, the tip of his tongue flicking out, teasing the little nub…

Nora felt her whole body ripple with sensation, her breath coming in little, panting gasps as he enclosed her clit and inner lips with his warm, clever lips and tongue, flicking and sucking, his tongue dipping into her warm centre, lapping at her wetness…watching her while he tasted her, tasted Miles there...and the thought floated through her mind that if the two of them fought together like they fucked no wonder they were leading the Republic…

Then he lifted his head, kissing up the inside of her thigh to her knee, rising until she could feel his cock at her entrance, the broad head poised there for a moment, his eyes holding hers…

She swept her legs up, brushing over his, the little hairs on his legs catching at the sensitive skin on the inside of her thighs, sending little shivers of sensation racing up her body… Her ankles crossed behind the muscular cheeks of his ass, feeling the springy firm flesh, the muscles there flexing as his cock slid into her, stretching her out, slowly sliding in and out; her pussy so wet that little slurping sounds filtered into the room, making her smile, making him laugh as he fucked her, Miles’ chest moving as he joined in, vibrating behind her…

Her mind acknowledged the beauty of the man fucking her now, admired him, loved what he was doing to her… but she found herself thinking about Miles, the strong lines of his jaw, his thick, dark hair, his velvet brown eyes… and she lifted the hand not caressing his cock up to Miles’ face, bringing his lips down to hers…

He kissed her, his tongue fucking her mouth as Bass fucked her cunt…the three of them moving together in a languorous, luxurious, unhurried dance that sent her senses reeling into somewhere amazing....

And she remembered what Miles had said…

’We’re just getting started….’

She smiled…

…………………………………….


	2. We're just getting started...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note:   
> Hi there and thanks so much for having a look at this… hope you enjoy. This is for Jaqofspades, because she wanted more… ☺

‘We’re just getting started…’

The words sent shivers of expectation rippling down to her toes as Nora lay back, cushioned against the broad, muscled chest of General Miles Matheson, one of the two most powerful men in her world. Her legs were splayed out, spread far, far apart around his long, hard thighs, her feet beside his knees and his hands on her breasts kneading the soft, sweat gleaming flesh, his big, calloused fingers rough on the sensitized skin of her nipples. 

Her arms were above her head and wound around his neck, fingers playing with his thick, dark hair, hips jerking as the big, domed head of his cock slid through the folds of her pussy, rising above the rosy bud of her clit like a dark sun.

He was so much taller than her that she was riding the hard, thick shaft like it was a pony, the lush, springy curls around his balls and belly tickling the curves of her ass, his skin hot and so, so male against hers. He was hard and heavy between her ass cheeks, his thickness teasing and separating the soft fleshy globes from below, rubbing the little pucker of her ass as he moved in long, slow thrusts, lifting her at the same time, the ridged, helmeted head catching on her clit at each stroke. 

The sensations made her quiver under his hands and she moaned, eyes fluttering shut.

The thick stubble on his chin caught in her hair as he bent to nibble behind her ear, nuzzling, sucking, biting, and she jumped as he pulled on her nipples, twisting, his fingers tight, hard, strong. It was a delicious pain that shot down to her clit like fiery arrows making her gasp, helpless, her belly clenching and his deep, satisfied laugh vibrating up and down her spine, She shivered. Her pussy was heavy, swollen and so, so wet after the first round with both men that she could feel the liquid on her thighs, on the thick cock sliding so easily between her cheeks, their flesh making soft, slurping sounds that rose into the air like some kind of primal music. 

She fisted a handful of his hair, smiling as he sucked in a breath. Then she snaked her other hand down, sliding it under the iron band that was his arm, her fingers finding their way over the smooth skin of her belly and through the sodden curls to her clit, her middle finger sliding along the slippery little ridge, circling and teasing, another orgasm carrying her in swirling eddies down the rapids, her breath coming in hoarse gasps, her thighs writhing, toes curling.

Her eyes opened as she felt movement on the bed. 

Monroe… 

She hadn’t forgotten the other man in the room, how could she? She’d heard the stories, hadn’t believed half of them, but the stories didn’t even come close, Miles Matheson and Sebastian Monroe were powerful apart, but together they were a fucking force of nature. They didn’t talk much. Didn’t need to, she felt their closeness in every glance, every movement. They seemed to know, to feel what the other was thinking at the same time the thought was made.

Nora looked at him, a laugh leaping in her throat because damn he was worth looking at and because she was looking forward to whatever they were going to get up to next. 

Sebastian Monroe was kneeling on the bed in front of them, a beautiful golden statue, his cut, muscled torso and strong legs outlined in bronze and sheened by sweat in the light of the lamp behind him. He was focused on what was happening between her legs, the shadowy blue of his eyes so hot they were almost glowing. 

She licked her lips, enjoying the view.

The curly, golden hair made him look almost boyish until you saw the look of lust on that face, the slow smile with a hint of tongue, and the hand that was stroking his own impressive cock with slow sure strokes, thumb pressing deep on the thick, twisting vein that pulsed along its length. 

She watched, absorbed as his thumb caught a little bubble of precum gleaming on the tip and smeared it over the shiny, glossy head. Watched as his eyes came up to meet hers, the blue burning with intent, the tongue flicking out to leave a shining trail on those wicked lips.

He held out his other hand, open, a small glass bottle resting in the palm. One golden eyebrow lifted in a question.

Monroe had found the special oil she got from the girls down on the waterfront. Of course he had. 

She nodded, slowly, her smile joining his and she felt Miles pull in a deep breath, his cock surging against her flesh, his arms tightening around her like a glorious cage. Then one of his hands joined hers on her pussy, his fingers dipping into her wetness and sliding down past her core to the smaller hole below it, a thick, slippery finger invading, stroking in and out, in and out, deeper each time.

Her back arched up and she screamed as electricity surged through her entire body, centered on the finger in her ass.

The bed dipped low as Monroe joined them, the scent of the minted oil curling around her and his hands slippery on her skin. He lifted her up and he and Miles arranged her between them with strong arms, hands and lips until she was facing Miles this time, his eyes fixed on hers like hot, dark mirrors and her reflection tiny, far away with Monroe’s face shining behind hers but his body big and hard and close against her back, her legs, her ass. 

Fuck…

She was surrounded by them, surrounded by power, by male strength and will, her heart pounding and her clit pulsing so fast she was going to explode if they didn’t do it soon.

She felt hands rubbing oil between her legs, the mint strong and sweet, mixed with her arousal, and theirs, the heady musk of cock, two cocks, two men making her head spin, her neck go loose, her muscles loose too as fingers slid into her, over her, her own hands exploring chest and arms, shoulders, snaking back to find different flesh, hard, eager, all of them. Movements becoming faster, more urgent, hands lifting her, higher, lips finding her breasts, her back, her neck.

Miles slid his hands under her knees and lifted her up, easy, effortless, her legs hooked over his arms as his cock filled her from the front, his eyes full of little flames.

She gasped, loving the feel of him, the long breadth of him, the feel of him deep inside.

Then she felt Bass behind her, his lips on her neck, sucking, nibbling and his hands under her ass, spreading her out until she was wide open, the minty oil cool on her flesh although the rest of her was hot. And then she felt the big cock head pressing in to her, slowly, carefully, so, so carefully. She could feel the tension in him. Feel the muscles tremble as he held himself back, feel the control.

She tilted her hips back, getting impatient, looking over her shoulder, catching those blue, blue eyes… ‘What are you waiting for General? Christmas? I won’t break.’

He laughed, low, deep in his throat, ‘I’ll remember that.’ Then he left control behind and surged inside, his cock sliding into her ass next to Miles in her pussy as though they were old friends.

She laughed too, because of course they were…

And just before she lost track of everything but the feel of the two of them fucking her, moving in rhythm, one in, one out, flesh rubbing flesh with her in the middle and held between two fires until she was burning too, burning so fucking bright she didn’t want it to end, she felt Miles’ lips close to her ear, his voice a promise that she so, so hoped he was going to keep. 

‘We’re just getting started…’

…………………………………….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN, thanks so much for reading, it was fun revisiting this story – they deserved a bit more!! Thanks Jaq, cheers, Magpie.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: hmm… I wonder what happens next…? I’ll leave that up to you for now, Oh I need to get back to some lovely Charloe now too...cheers, Magpie ☺


End file.
